The One With The Slumber Party
by tigger-girl2
Summary: The gang decide to gather togeher at the girl's apartment for a 'slumber party'.


The One With The Slumber Party  
  
By Leanne  
  
   
  
(This fan-fic takes place in season 6.  I can't remember exactly when I wrote it but I think it was around November/December 1999.  This is my first fan-fic so it may not be very good or funny, but hey, I tried my best. I'll leave you now to read, so I hope you enjoy it. Leanne =) )  
  
    
  
[Scene: Central Perk. Chandler, Monica and Joey are there. Chandler and Monica are sitting on the sofa and Joey is sitting on the stool.]  
  
   
  
JOEY: "Hey you know what we haven't done in a while?"  
  
MON: "What?"  
  
JOEY: "Had one of those nights, ya know, where we're all just hanging out together."  
  
CHAN: "Yea Joe, we never do that."  
  
MON: "Joey, we did that two nights ago."  
  
JOEY: "Yea but, Jeanine was there and I just wanted a night where it's just the six of us, I miss that!"  
  
MON: "O.K, well, will it make you feel any better if I arrange for everyone to come round to our place tomorrow night?"  
  
JOEY: "Yea that'd be great! thanks Mon."  
  
MON: "Ok, so what should we do when were all 'hanging out'?"  
  
CHAN: "Well we could do what we usually do."  
  
JOEY: "Or…"  
  
MON: " Yea, or…"  
  
JOEY: " We could get naughty!"  
  
MON: (giving him a disgusted look) "Joey!"  
  
JOEY: (to himself) "Worth a shot."  
  
   
  
Opening Credits  
  
   
  
[Scene: Monica and Chandler's apartment. Whole gang is there except Joey.]  
  
   
  
MON: "So is everyone free tomorrow night?"  
  
RACH: "Yea"  
  
PHOE: "Me too"  
  
ROSS: "Well there was this documentary on the discovery channel about these micro sized insects that I thought might be good" (everyone stares at him as if to say 'what a geek') but I could always record it."  
  
RACH: (clearing her throat) "So what's up tomorrow night Mon?  
  
MON: "Well Joey was saying how much he missed the six of us all hanging out together, so I said to him we could perhaps all come round here tomorrow night."  
  
RACH: "But didn't we just do that like two nights ago?"  
  
MON: "Yea I know, but he said that because Janine was there, it just didn't feel the same."  
  
PHOE: (very excitedly) "Oh, oh. So can we have like a slumber party? cause I really like them and I've only ever been to one."  
  
ROSS: "Uh Phebes, you can't have guys at a slumber party."  
  
PHOE: "Why not?"  
  
ROSS: "Cause a slumber party is a girl's thing, ya know, where you put on make up, "  
  
CHAN: "Talk about boys,"  
  
ROSS " Style each others hair, stuff like that not something guys like to do."  
  
CHAN: "Unless of course you are my father."  
  
PHOE: "O.K, fine, but you guys have no idea on what you're missing out on."  
  
CHAN: "A night forfiled with gigglish fun?"  
  
RACHEL: "Oh come on Ross don't be such a bore, have a slumber party."  
  
ROSS: "Alright, alright, lets have a slumber party"  
  
PHOE "Oh yay!"  
  
   
  
[Scene: Joey's apartment the following day. Joeys there putting some things in a bag at the breakfast table. Chandler walks in.]  
  
   
  
CHAN: "Hey man"  
  
JOEY: "Hey"  
  
JOEY: "So Chan, who do you think I should take to the sleepover, Hugsey the penguin (holds up a soft toy penguin) or Barney the bear?" (holds up a soft toy bear).  
  
CHAN: "Joe"  
  
JOEY: "Yea"  
  
CHAN: "Is it not queer enough that you're a guy and you're actually excited about this sleepover, without asking me what teddy you should bring with you?"  
  
JOEY: "Hey, firstly Hugsey is not a teddy, he's a penguin and secondly you're just jealous cause you don't have bedtime fiend."  
  
CHAN: "Oh but I do have a bedtime friend my man, and her name is Monica!"  
  
JOEY: "Bet she's not as good in bed as Hugsey."  
  
CHAN: (leaving the apartment) "Joey, think about what you just said man." (he leaves the apartment leaving Joey confused)  
  
   
  
[Scene: Monica and Chandler's later that night. Mon, Chan and Joey are there. Ross, Rachel and Phoebe then enter.]  
  
   
  
ROSS: "Hey guys"  
  
MON/CHAN/JOEY: " Oh hey!"  
  
RACH/PHOE: "Hey"  
  
MON: "O.K, so did everyone bring everything they were supposed to?"  
  
ALL: "Yes Mon"  
  
MON: "Great, so here's how I've set everything up. Hot foods like pizza are here on the table (pointing to the kitchen table), drinks are on the table beside the sofa and cold foods like chips and dip are on the coffee table. If you're gonna move you're drink to another place you MUST take your coaster with you and I've numbered all the coasters so no one gets mixed up or accidentally looses there's.  
  
ALL: (sarcastically) "Yea, Mon, O.K, whatever."  
  
MON: (getting frustrated with them) "I'm serious here!"  
  
ROSS: "Sorry, sorry, we know what we have to do drinks must always sit on coasters." (They all pick up their drinks and sit down. Chan and Mon sit on the chair, Ross, Rachel and Phoebe sit on the sofa and Joey sits on the floor.)  
  
RACH: "SO what do you wanna do first?"  
  
JOEY: "I know, lets eat!" (reaching out for some chips)  
  
MON: "NO!"  
  
JOEY: " Well sorry Mon"  
  
MON: "It's just I have a schedule here of what we're gonna do, if keep to it, it should keep us entertained all night"  
  
JOEY: "So you did take my idea then cool!"  
  
MON: "No"  
  
PHOE: "Look, do we have to follow a schedule, can't we just do what we feel like?"  
  
RACH: "Yea Mon I agree with Phebes."  
  
CHAN/ROSS/JOEY: "Yea Mon."  
  
MON: "Allright, alright, we won't follow the schedule." (everyone but Monica breathes a sigh of relief)  
  
JOEY: "I know lets play" (Rachel interrupts him)  
  
RACH: "Joey, no strip poker!"  
  
JOEY: "Ow"  
  
PHOE: "What about playing one of my board games? Look I've got twister, the game of life and operation which I found the tweezers for, so we can actually play the game now, yay!!"  
  
MON: "I have pictonary."  
  
ROSS: "O.K, so do you guys wanna play pictonary?  
  
MON/CHAN/RACH: "Yea, sure."  
  
PHOE: "Oh but I want to play operation"  
  
JOEY: "Yea me too!"  
  
MON: "Come on you two, pictonary will be so much fun! We can go in teams of two and see which couple are the best at drawing!  
  
PHOE: "Yea, well with my game you can prep a guy. Bet you can't do that with yours.  
  
   
  
*Commercial Break*  
  
   
  
[Scene: cut too later where they're all sitting round the coffee table. Pictonary is set up and they're all getting ready to play the game.]  
  
   
  
MON: "Now we need to team up in pairs."  
  
PHOE: "I'm with Joey! I'm with Joey!"  
  
MON: "O.K then I'll go with Chandler which leaves Ross and Rachel together." (Monica and Chandler go first. Monica picks up a card and begins to draw on the board)  
  
CHAN: "Hat, uh, head, no no, a, a big head with eyes?"  
  
MON: "Oh. c'mon Chandler, this is so easy you have to get it!"  
  
CHAN: "O.k, o.k, um is it a big huge blob attacks little women?"  
  
MON: "Chandler!!"  
  
ROSS: "O.k times up!"  
  
MON: "Oh Chandler how could you not get that!  
  
CHAN: "Sorry Mon, but what is it?"  
  
RACH: "Yea Mon, what is that?"  
  
MON: "It's Ghost!!, see" (everyone looks at the picture but can't work out what it is).  
  
JOEY: "No way is that a ghost."  
  
MON: "Yes it is look, the ghost (points to something which is supposed to be a ghost) and beside it, a women, she's Demi Moore, ya know from the film!! (points to something, which is supposed to be Demi Moore).  
  
PHOE: "Then how come Demi Moore looks like a stick insect? And your ghost looks like o.k I've no idea what that looks like." (Monica looks at her, very frustrated and angry.)  
  
RACH: "Alright it's our turn now." (Ross picks up a card and begins to draw on the board)  
  
RACH: "Uh, oh, oh I know, I know it's, it's!"  
  
PHOE: "Oh, I know what it is!"  
  
JOEY: "Phebes, shhhh, don't tell them, you'll give them points!"  
  
RACH: "Planet of the Apes!!"  
  
ROSS: "Correct!"  
  
MON: "How is that Planet of the Apes? Rachel how did you get that?"  
  
RACH: "Well I..."  
  
MON: "You cheated, didn't you?"  
  
RACH: "Monica!"  
  
ROSS: "Stop being such a hard looser Mon."  
  
CHAN: "Yea Mon, stop being such a ba (Monica gives him a look, a very mad look so he quickly changes what he's about to say) beautiful women whom I love very much.  
  
   
  
[Scene: cuts too later when the game is finished and they're totaling up the scores]  
  
   
  
ROSS: "Well in third place we have Joey and Phoebe with 7 points in second place we have Monica and Chandler with 18 points (Monica sulks) and in first place is Rachel and I with 28 points, so we win Rach!"  
  
RACH: "Yay!" (they do high fives, mainly to annoy Monica) (They all look at Monica and smirk. She is still sulking)  
  
ROSS: "Well Mon looks like for once, you didn't win." (everyone begins to laugh)  
  
MON: "Oh, shut up!"  
  
CHAN: "So, what should we do now my friends?"  
  
JOEY: "Can we eat now, please?"  
  
MON: "O.k, o.k, lets get some pizza." (they head for the kitchen area, Joey practically runs there)  
  
JOEY: "O.k, pizza time!"  
  
MON: "I left it in the oven so it would keep warm. Now I have three pizzas. Two are pepperoni and one is vegetarian, for you Phebes, so lets get stuck in." (Joey dives in for pizza. He grabs three slices at once and stuffs his face. Everyone gives him disgusted looks.)  
  
JOEY: "What? I'm hungry!"  
  
PHOE: "Leave some pizza for us you greedy boy!"  
  
   
  
[Scene: cut too later where they've finished the pizza, apart from Joey who is munching on the last piece. They're now sitting in the livingroom.]  
  
   
  
JOEY: "Well I'm full, anyone wanna eat the crust" (he holds up the slice he's been eating, offering it to everyone).  
  
RACH: "Eeeww Joey, that's disgusting."  
  
JOEY: "What? I'm being nice, offering you a bit of my pizza and you say I'm disgusting!"  
  
RACH: "Joey, it's a bit of pizza that's been in your mouth."  
  
JOEY: "Oh."  
  
PHOE: "So can we play operation now?" (you hear grunting noises from everyone else because they're so full that they can't be bothered to move.)  
  
ROSS: "Can't we just sit here and talk?"  
  
PHOE: "Yea I suppose so, I can't be bothered getting up to play the game anyway."  
  
MON: "Hey I know what we can do."  
  
CHAN: "Does it involve any physical exercise?"  
  
MON: "No." CHAN: "O.k, go ahead."  
  
MON: "Well it's a game a bit like truth or dare, but without the dare. Someone asks you a question and you have to answer truthfully. It can be a question about anything, within reason."  
  
ROSS: "What's in reason?"  
  
MON: "Really, really personal questions, I mean come on, I'm not gonna tell you guys my deepest darkest secrets."  
  
RACH: "Monica!" MON: "What?"  
  
RACH: "I tell you all my deepest, darkest secrets and you don't tell me yours? I thought I was your best friends and we told each other everything."  
  
MON: "Oh honey I'm sorry, I do tell you everything, I mean it's not as if I have hundreds of secrets I don't tell you, I won't tell them to anyone. It's like the stuff you write in your diary, would you want people to know that?"  
  
RACH: "I guess not, but saying that doesn't help, I mean I don't even keep a diary, I usually just tell you all my secrets."  
  
MON: "Oh, Rach, that's so sweet." (She hugs he to comfort her)  
  
ROSS: "This is usually Joey's cue for saying something, with you two hugging."  
  
MON: "Yea you're right, where is Joey?" CHAN: "He went to the bathroom, but don't expect him to be back all night."  
  
PHOE; "Two much pizza?"  
  
CHAN: "No, follow me." (they all get up and follow Chandler to the bathroom. He opens the door and they find Joey fast asleep on the floor.)  
  
CHAN: "You see when Joey has too much pizza it makes him tired and for some reason he prefers to conk out in the bathroom."  
  
OTHERS: "Oh, o.k"  
  
CHAN: "Yea I always figured it to be some kind of Italian thing."  
  
RACH: "No, I think it's just Joey." (we get one last shot of Joey asleep on the floor. His mouth is wide open and he's snoring).  
  
   
  
End Credits  
  
   
  
[Scene: It's now the early hours of the morning. The whole gang but Joey (who is still asleep in the bathroom) is sitting round the coffee table.]  
  
   
  
MON: "So did everyone have a good night?"  
  
RACH: "Yea, I did."  
  
ROSS: "Me too"  
  
PHOE; "Oh so you did enjoy the night then Mr. 'you can't have guys at a slumber party'."  
  
RACH: "Yea, I know, I thought you said only girls enjoy this sort of stuff."  
  
MON: "Maybe you just enjoy girlie sort of things."  
  
ROSS: "Now that sounds more like Chandler."  
  
RACH/MON/PHOE: "Yea your right there."  
  
CHAN: (imitating them sarcastically) "Yea your right there."  
  
   
  
THE END  
  
[pic] 


End file.
